


Dancing Snow

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miracles, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow dancing world, can't you stay for a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Snow

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Fantasy, Not AU, you can choose on your behalf.  
> It has been snowing here for days, and my mind wander just looking out my window and i wanted to write something with those two. Akame of course and this was made up.   
> It's diffrent.

A shift in the bed made the other occupant ‘hum’ in satisfaction as a slim body snuggled closer against the comforting warmth beside him.

Kazuya  blinks his eyes trailing his fingers in a softly pattern up and down a raising chest, hearing the wind blow outside the street lights flicker in the darkness another hum fallowed and he chuckled as he pressed a warm kiss upon a forehead.

“It’s snowing love…”

A soft smile blooms on that satisfied face and lips place on his, leaving a tingling aftermath and smell of soap lingers in his nose drills.

“Kame, love…”

“Let’s go out…” Kazuya seduce him as his warmth disappeared and Jin whined letting his eyes open looking at his lovers naked body as he opens the heavy curtains seeing the snow crystals fall heavy and something flicker inside his heart.

Warmth.

Comfort.

Love.

He lets his heavy body meet the room chill as he stalks up behind his lover draping his arms around his waists pressing a lingering kiss where his mark still was red and raw.

Mine.

Protectiveness.

Only mine.

Love.

“Let’s go out, if you so wish…”

Kazuya pecked the lips before he leaves the comfort of those arms and starts to locate some warm clothes for them.

A kiss and dressed for an adventure, Jin puts on a warm comfort cotton cap and rubbed his nose against the cute turtle’s and a blush was formed on those cheeks.

“I love you…”  

I love you too you big dork…” Kazuya kissed the tip of Jin’s nose taking a hold on that hand letting their fingers entwine.

Warmth.

Safe.

Secret.

Small snow crystals makes the Tokyo flicker in the darkness, they were the only ones who were awake as the whiteness covers the land.

Miracle in the night blossoms and next day would be different. 

Snow hits Jin straight in the face leaving the coldness trickle down his face but he felt awful warm seeing the beautiful creature in front of him who giggled.

That smirk never left his face as snow smacked his lover in the face. Kazuya laughs softly feeling a body weight push him down and his eyes met a pair of mischievous eyes and he feels a blush spread warmly on his cheeks.

Their lips met as the snow danced in the wind circling around them as a brush of the wind made their skin shiver somewhere along the warmth.

Love.

Safeness.

Their world where work didn’t exist.

No words where needed.

The twirling white dancing world.

A last peck and Jin rolls away from that body onto his back, just gazing up the sky clouded with snow clouds as his view was somewhat hazy in the winter storm.

“It feels like a miracle doesn’t it?” Kazuya hummed almost afraid to whisper those words.

“Magic…”

Kazuya giggles, leaving the world behind just for one evening. 

Warmth, his cheek already pink from the cold as he felt a towel wrap around his neck and those brown eyes born into his.

“You young mister will’d as I say and go take a shower, you just recovered from a fever.” A soft kiss was pressed upon the smeller’s forehead and Kame chuckles softly while rolling his eyes.

“Oi mister, don’t roll those eyes at me young man.”

“Then come heat me up~” Kazuya challenging with a twisted twinkle in his eyes.

Seducing.

Love.

Heat.

Kazuya fingers grabs a hold on Jin’s warm folded sweat shirt and lure him in his trap possessing him with his dangerous lurking smirk.

A sneeze fell against a shoulder and a low chuckle brazes the ear, fallowed with a kiss against the temple leaving his body shivering.

White world softly blow away with wind, why you’d leave when you can stay melting away by the horizon sun.

Gentle hands chase his shivers away as his body gets enfold in a fluffy black towel and his eyes met Jin’s gentle ones and Kazuya felt that throb in his heart.

Winter land, stay for a little while.

He reaches up circling his arms around a delicate neck holding that gaze and their lips met in a sweet kiss and the snow dances in the dead of night as the snow crystals falls heavier.

Winter land, can I ask for a miracle?

The wind howl the snow twirled in dancing never ending dance circle and Kazuya have his little miracle.

Here in his arms.

“Let’s return to bed…” Jin whispers husky brushing thinner lips with his own plump ones their eyes meeting and Jin had the answered.

Miracles.

The snow sprung into dance and tomorrow didn’t mattered.

A soft hum was form between a pair of thin lips as two bodies snuggled underneath the covers and Kazuya hears the wind howl softly in his ears. A warm kissed was pressed against his temple his eyes opens lazy seeing the snow dance in the wind.

Almost a sin that it would be gone tomorrow, leaving no trace behind this magical night.

Christmas carols singing somewhere in the deeps of night.

“Jin…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t need a miracle when I already have one.”

Fingers run lazy through his locks his gaze never leaving the window of a dancing storm and a soft warm breath against his ear lulls him into daze.

“You’re my white little Christmas miracle.”


End file.
